RWBY: Outcasts and Outlaws
by Halogod678
Summary: This is my first attempt at a RWBY fanfiction. Join in the adventures of Connor and Kane as they try to get through Beacon. Will he meet and make new friends? Or will he be an outcast from society once again? Rated T for now, but may change to M later in the story. OCxRuby
1. Chapter 1

**Outcasts and Outlaws Chapter 1- **

**Arriving at Beacon.**

**Welcome to my first attempt at making RWBY Fanfiction. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. I'll be adding a lot of OC's in this so I'll give a quick description of the two in this chapter. Connor and Kane are two minds living in the same body. The reason why will be revealed as the story progresses, as well as a lot more info about their past. This chapter is kind of short because I want to see what people think of the story, and then I'll write up chapter 2. Anyway, to the story. Enjoy!**

'_We both know this is a bad idea'_

Connor contemplated Kane's words as he looked out the airship window, down on to Beacon, which sat on the horizon.

He looked down at himself. His attire (Consisting of a white vest under an open, chequered red jacket, dark blue jeans and canvas shoes.) had been what he'd changed into after the heist, in order to stay hidden from the authorities.

'Shut up Kane, I know what I'm doing'

At least he hoped so. Hell, it didn't matter anyway. If something were to go wrong he'd just pack his bags and move on, just like all the other times.

'_It'll matter when you kill someone.'_

Connor hated this part of Kane. Not only would Kane be able to read his mind at will but he'd judge those thoughts too and constantly remind Connor what he was and why he could never stay in one place for too long.

Connor took a deep breath, made sure he wasn't going to get angry and then replied.

'You mean when you kill someone.'

After that remark, they both stay silent for a moment, and then Kane speaks again.

'_Only if you lose control, and then it'll be your fault.'_

Upon hearing that, Connor scowled and severed the connection. At least he had that on his side. If he doesn't like what Kane's saying then he can hang up at any time. He as in control.

He really hoped that he didn't lose that control because deep down he knew Kane was right. Losing control would mean the death of someone, and it would be Connor's fault.

Glynda Goodwitch stood on the other side of the airship, watching the teenager arguing with his so called 'spirit'. What was Ozpin thinking? This boy was obviously unhinged and dangerous. If there was even the slightest chance that this kid could end up killing another student…

Glynda strolled over to his side of the airship and stood beside him, staring out of the window just as he was. When it seemed that he had calmed down from his argument, she spoke to him.

'We should be arriving at Beacon shortly.'

Connor didn't respond. He simply continued to stare out of the window, thinking about the things Kane said.

'Are you alright?'

He was surprised that Goodwitch actually cared. He'd spent his whole life getting used to the fact that people didn't care about him at all, except for Mars, and now this woman who he'd only just met was showing concern for him.

'Kane's being an asshole.'

'When we land, Ozpin will show you to your room and you can rest until classes start tomorrow.' Goodwitch said, ignoring Connor's previous statement.

'Way to change the subject' Connor thought to himself. The female professor was obviously uncomfortable talking about Kane. He knew that the information Ozpin had given her wasn't enough to keep her from being scared of him.

Then he thought back to Mars again, the only person who had ever cared. Not even his own parents cared for him. Mars was the only one who saw Connor as a person. He quickly dismissed these memories. He'd done his mourning, going back into grief would only distract him and that would allow Kane to take control.

For the next half hour, Goodwitch and Connor stood by the window as the airship flew closer and closer to their destination, Beacon, and eventually landing. As they stepped out of the airship, Ozpin was waiting there just as Goodwitch had predicted.

'Welcome to Beacon Academy, Connor.' He announced.

'It's an honour to be here sir.' Connor replied, giving Ozpin the amount of respect Connor though he deserved.

Ozpin showed no indication that he enjoyed or detested this treatment, instead he turned to Goodwitch.

'Glynda, would you mind if I and Mr. Kodomo continued on our own? He asked. 'We have…private matters to discuss.

It was obvious to both Connor and Goodwitch that he wanted to speak about Kane, not something Connor ever looked forward to.

Goodwitch did not speak her reply, instead she courteously nodded and walked in the opposite direction to that in which Ozpin and Connor set off in.

'How was the flight?' Ozpin queried. Again, surprise as yet another person seemed to care about Connor's wellbeing. Perhaps this academy wouldn't be so bad after all.

Connor answered in a hushed tone, in case anyone was listening in. He'd recently made a decision to be careful of that, as he'd had too many slip ups to count running from the law.

'Kane's doubtful; he thinks I'll end up killing someone.'

Ozpin considered this for a moment and then posed another question.

'What do you think?'

'I'm in control.' Connor replied confidently.

Ozpin happily approved. 'Good, the last thing we need is another incident.'

The put a lot of emphasis on the word incident, as if the academy had already faced its fair share of problems.

By this point in the conversation, they had reached Connor's room. The door had been decorated with a bronze plate with the words 'Connor Komodo' engraved on it.

Ozpin stated 'This will be your room while you are staying with us, I'll leave you to it now. I'm sure you have things to prepare before classes start.

With that Ozpin walked away, leaving Connor to explore his room alone. As he put his hand on the doorknob however, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left to see a red haired in a red and black combat skirt sticking out of the door of his own room, obviously curious about her new neighbour. She stuck out a hand and waved at him, and to his own surprise, he smiled back at her. He thought this strange, as he would usually ignore acts of friendship such as that. Something about that girl made him so relaxed. So calm. The thoughts of Kane's doubts fled from his mind.

He quickly realised he had been staring for a little too long and went inside his new room. It was a simple set up, a bed a nightstand and a cupboard where all his belongings had been delivered prior to his arrival.

He slumped down on the bed and began to drift into a deep sleep, to dream of his future at Beacon. Just before he slipped into his slumber he heard Kane mutter something.

'_You won't be able to control me for much longer with that attitude.' _

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2- Who Needs Friends

**Outcasts and Outlaws Chapter 2-**

**Who Needs Friends?**

**Before this chapter begins, I quickly want to say thanks for all the support on the first chapter; I hadn't expected to get any follows from it so it was a pleasant surprise. So, thanks to everyone who followed and please leave reviews. This chapter is concentrating on Connor's first impressions of Teams RWBY and JNPR.**

Connor awoke sharply to the feeling of sunlight on his skin. He looked to his right to see light pouring through the window as he'd forgotten to close the curtains the night before.

'_Talk about a rude awakening'_ Kane lightly joked. He sounded in a better mood today, probably looking forward to kicking some ass in the sparring matches.

Connor slowly turned his head back around, still drowsy from his sleep cut short, and noticed something different in the room.

A small wooden box with golden decorations and a sturdy lock sat on the dresser on the opposite side of the room. Connor hadn't seen it there before. 'Had someone brought it in while was sleeping' He wondered.

'What do you think is in it, Kane?' Connor asked, taking advantage of Kane's good mood.

'_It's just the right size for your weapon.'_ Kane replied.

Connor picked up the box and took a closer look at the decorations, and then noticed that it had a small golden lock.

'It's locked; we're going to need a key.' Connor bluntly stated.

'_You could always just punch through it.' _Kane suggested.

Connor contemplated this as he set the box back down on the dresser, being careful not to rattle its contents.

'It's such a fine box. It'd by a shame to just smash it open.' Connor commented, trying not to let Kane's side of him influence this decision. 'Besides, we'll probably be given a key later.'

'_Just punch it.' _Kane commanded, growing impatient and starting to lose his good mood.

Connor sighed and drew back his hand, curling it into a fist as did so. Just as he was about to throw the punch, he heard a knock on his door, but desperate to see what was inside the box, punched it anyway.

Ruby Rose stood outside the door in her school uniform. On her way to class she had decided to pop in and pay her new neighbour a visit. She looked up at the name plate. 'Connor Kodomo.' 'A strange last name,' she thought, 'and why isn't this kid part of a team like the rest of us? Why put him in a room by himself?'

She thought back Yang's words on the matter. Telling her to stay away from this stranger, as he might be a weirdo. Ruby wasn't sure, but she thought Yang meant he'd turn out to be a pervert or something, which was completely unjustified. He'd only smiled at her.

She raised her hand up and knocked on the door and then heard a bang from inside. Worried that the occupant might be hurt, she opened the door and looked inside.

Connor heard the door creaking open and turned his head to the left, his hand still in the remains of the box. Standing in the doorway was he had seen the day before. The one who had been wearing the red combat skirt. The one who'd waved at him.

He noticed she was staring at his hand that was still in the box, a curious expression on her face. He looked at his fist and realised that in his efforts to smash the box open, he had cut the knuckles of his hand on the shards of wood that had resultantly been created, and blood was know flowing freely from them.

'Are you ok?' She asked, her voice shaking a little.

'I'm fine,' Connor replied, 'It was Kane's idea.'

'Who's Kane?' Asked the redhead, voice still shaking.

Damn it, Connor thought.

'Well, the cat's out of the bag now.' Kane said.

Not just yet, thought Connor.

'He's no-one.' Connor stated and then asked, 'Who are you?'

At this act of attempted friendship, the girl seemed to drop her guard and become surprisingly more cheerful.

'I'm Ruby!' She announced. 'What's your name?'

Connor hesitated a moment before answering, taking his metal gauntlets out of the box, and then answered.

'I'm Connor Hikaru-Kodomo.'

'Oh, yeah. I forgot I saw the nameplate outside the door.' Ruby remembered as Connor slipped his gauntlets onto his lower arms. 'Are those your weapons?'

Connor didn't reply in words, instead he flicked his wrists, causing sharp blades to extend from each gauntlet, and then he simply looked at Ruby awaiting her response.

He gasped in shock when he saw that Ruby was standing with a look of amazement on her face. He'd never seen someone so fascinated by his blades before.

Connor smiled and said, 'You like them?'

Ruby, still in her daze of amazement replied, 'They're amazing! Where did you get them?!'

'They're just some old blades.'

Ruby dashed over to him in a flash of red petals and began to prod and inspect the blades.

'They can conceal themselves within your gauntlets and they're as sharp as needles!' She exclaimed, and then poked a tip of one of the blades, after which she dashed back to the other side of the room, holding her now bleeding index finger in her hand.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!'

Connor smirked at this. It was the first time he'd found something funny in a long time, something about this girl brought out his lighter side. He hadn't previously known he'd had one.

His smile disappeared when a taller girl with flowing blonde hair stopped in the doorway on her way past, and seeing Ruby with even a tiny wound seemed to set her off.

'Rubes? Did this guy hurt you?!' She yelled, on the edge of fury.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Ruby replied frantically. 'He wasn't hurting me, it was an accident!'

The new girl doubted that and stepped forward to get a better look at Connor.

She stared at him for a good few seconds before giving up and introducing herself.

'I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister.'

Connor took a second to think about, deducing that it explained the protective behaviour, and then replied.

'I see.' He replied calmly.

Yang stepped closer to Connor again and looked right into his eyes, once again very serious.

'You lay a finger on Ruby, you won't be seeing anything.' She warned.

She then turned around and walked out of the room, grabbing Ruby on the way, who managed to quickly say a quick goodbye.'

Connor sighed and started towards the door, thinking about Yang being an overprotective sister. In the middle of his daydream, he bumped into someone on his way out of the door and whoever it was dropped an entire case of dust to the ground causing the bottles inside to smash.

'You oaf!'

Connor snapped out of his daydream and looked at the person now standing in front of him, a white haired girl in a white combat skirt and high heels.

'How can you fight in those?' He asked whilst still looking at the heels.

'Don't change the subject!' The girl yelled angrily. 'Look at what you've done!'

Connor looked down at the mess at his feet. Dust of all colours spreading across the floor. He looked back up at the girl and recognized her instantly, Weiss Schnee. He decided to take the opportunity to have a little bit of fun.

'I'm sorry, who are you?' Connor joked.

With this, the Schnee girl grew even angrier. 'You don't know who I am?!' I am Weiss Schnee! Heir of the Schnee Company!' She shouted furiously.

'The same company known for its questionable business partners.'

Both Weiss and Connor looked behind them to see a girl in black clothing walking towards them.

'Seriously, Blake?' You're going to start that again?!' Weiss screamed, shattering Connor's eardrum beyond repair.

Blake ignored Weiss' screams and continued walking, only saying, 'We're going to be late for class.' As she walked past, this seemed to touch a nerve in Weiss.

She quickly turned and walked away, telling Connor to clean up the mess as she went.

Connor looked down at the dust pile and sighed. Kane chipped in, 'You heard the lady.' Connor responded by cutting off Kane and continued on his way to his class. At this rate he'd be the last one in.

'Jaune, wait!'

Connor turned around thinking 'What now?' and saw a guy in chainmail armour running down the hall, trying to get to class on time, followed by an equally fast girl in Spartan armour, whom Connor also recognized.

'Jaune, you're going to trip!'

Right on cue, Jaune fell over and landed right at Connor's feet, who picked up Jaune by the scruff of his shirt and stood him up.

'Umm… thanks. Who are you?' Jaune asked nervously.

I'm-'Connor started to say before having his sentence finished by the girl in Spartan armour.

'You're Connor Kodomo, correct?' She asked as she came to a stop, having caught up with Jaune. 'I saw you're name on the door, she continued, 'I'm Pyrhaa Nikos.' And she stuck out her which Connor took hold of and shook firmly, then Pyrhaa continued on. 'I could have sworn I've heard that name somewhere before.'

'Great,' Connor thought, 'Looks like my past has gotten my some unwanted attention.'

'_Ignore her; she's not worth the time.'_ Kane suggested, and Connor agreed, so he stayed silent.

After a minute of complete silence, Jaune spoke up. 'Pyrhaa, we should be getting to class.'

Pyrhaa nodded and walked past Connor towards the classrooms. Jaune turned to follow her, but just before he did he spoke to Connor.

'My name's Jaune, by the way.'

Then Connor said something that shook Jaune to his very bones, told a secret that only he and Pyrhaa knew of.

'Can't fool me with faked documents.'

Jaune, too scared to speak, simply ran in the other direction to tell Pyrhaa.

'_Jaundice Arc'_ Kane explained, _'He got into beacon with faked documents. In actuality he has no combat skills or training whatsoever.' _

Connor sighed wearily. Not only did someone maybe know who he was, but he was already doing a terrible job of making friends.

'Who needs friends?' He said to Kane, not noticing the ginger haired girl in pink armour standing beside him.

'That's a mean thing to say.'

Connor acted on instinct, turning around lightning fast, whipping out his blades as he went and holding them up in front of his face.

The ginger girl didn't seem scared at all. Instead she smiled and cheerily stated, 'What fun is life without friends.'

Upon hearing this, Connor lowered his guard, but didn't put away his blades and responded, 'I've gotten along just fine without them so far.'

Nora frowned and moved a little closer to Connor. 'That's sad,' she said sounding upset, 'Everybody needs at least one friend.'

Before Connor could tell her otherwise, a black haired boy in a dark green shirt stepped out of the doorway opposite ruby's room. Connor noticed that the boy had a steak of pink in his hair.

'That's my friend!' Nora exclaimed excitedly. 'Ren!' She shouted as ran towards him, stopping an inch away from his face and glared up into his eyes.

'Nora, what are you doing?' Ren asked, already sounding exhausted.

'I was just talking to the new guy.' Nora answered, pointing to Connor whilst bouncing up and down on her heels.

Ren looked over at Connor, giving him a look as if to say, 'Sorry for the trouble.' And then spoke to Nora again.

'Nora, leave the new kid be. We need to be getting to class.'

A look of shock overcame Nora's face. 'Oh my god, you're right! We're gonna be late!' She screamed as she grabbed Ren's hand and ran down the hallway with him, knocking over Connor as she went.

'There are some weird people in this school. Connor said to himself before getting up. He heard footsteps and looked to his left to see Professor Ozpin walking towards him holding a coffee mug.

'I see you've met teams RWBY and JNPR. Quite the characters, aren't they? Ozpin said.

Connor replied wearily, 'You got that right. How do you expect me to fit in with these people?'

Ozpin replied quickly and sharply, but not harshly. 'Give it time and I'm sure they'll grow on you. Anyways, shouldn't you be getting to your first class?

Connor laughed, 'I'd be there by now if not for all the distractions.' Connor had surprised himself yet again. That was the first time he'd laughed for years.

Ozpin shared in Connor's short laughter. 'I wouldn't worry too much. You've only got one class to attend today at any rate, so you'll have plenty of time to make friends.'

Ozpin took a sip of coffee from his thermal mug and continued, 'Well, I must be going, I have much to do today.' With that, he walked down the corridor back to his office.

'_Time to make friends?'_ Kane said to Connor. _'He's reading you all wrong.'_

Connor countered Kane's statement. 'I don't know. There is one person I might be able to get along with.

'_You mean that Ruby girl?'_ Kane asked in disbelief, _'Don't tell me-'_

'Shut up.'

'_Whatever,'_ Kane said, '_You always were a bit of a hopeless romantic. Just make sure you remember why that can't be._

With that thought in his mind, Connor started on his way to his first class, anxiously anticipating what awaited him at Beacon.


	3. Chapter 3- Grimm Memories

**Outcasts and Outlaws Chapter 3-**

**Grimm Memories.**

**Here comes the next chapter of Outcasts and Outlaws! I've been trying to write chapters a little quicker to get them out more regularly. I loved writing this chapter in particular. Also, get ready for some action in this chapter!**

Teams RWBY and JNPR were both sat in the seating area of Professor Ports classroom, anxiously waiting for Port to enter and start lecturing the class on his many adventures around the world of Remnant, which despite the flare he added, were found quite boring by the student body.

As they waited, Ruby's thoughts drifted to Connor. The way he'd punched through that box just to get to his weapons and how he seemed reluctant to reveal the identity of Kane.

Still, he seemed like an okay guy. He was nice enough to let her inspect his blades.

Ruby looked left to her sister, Yang, and asked, 'What did you think of Connor?'

'What, you mean that guy that poked you with blades?' Yang replied, her anger once again rising.

'I told you, I poked his blade! Not the other way around!' Ruby replied frantically.

'I don't trust him, he was too quiet.' Yang said.

Weiss poked her head from her notes and asked, 'Who's this Connor you two are talking about?'

Ruby replied excitedly, 'He's the new guy, he moved in just down the hall from us.'

Weiss' face became very stern as she asked, 'Would this new guy happen to wear big metal gauntlets on his arms?'

Switching the topic to that of weapons caused Ruby to instantly become excited again.

'Yeah, they're so cool! He just flicked his wrist and blades popped out of them, and they were-'

'That idiot bumped into me on the way over here!' Weiss interrupted, 'He made me drop all of my most valuable and expensive dust crystals!' She put a lot of emphasis on the word expensive, reminding everyone that she came from a rich family.

'I'm sure it was an accident.' Ruby said, trying to get Connor out of the way of Weiss' wrath.

'Accident or not, that dust was almost priceless!'

Ruby sighed and gave up trying to convince Weiss of Connor's innocence and instead turned to Blake for an opinion.

'What did you think of him, Blake?'

Blake, without even looking up from the book she was reading, replied, 'He didn't speak to me, but I got the feeling he was hiding something.'

'You'd know all about that wouldn't you kitty cat?' Yang joked, causing Blake's cat ears to shake a little under her bow.

On the other side of the seating area, the members of team JNPR were having a similar conversation.

'He didn't seem like a bad guy.' Ren said.

'He wasn't exactly friendly when I mentioned that I recognised his name.' Pyrhaa noted.

'Yeah, and he also knew about that thing…' Jaune added before nervously trailing off.

'What thing?' Ren asked curiously.

'It's nothing.' Pyrhaa defended Jaune while he hung his head to avoid looking at Ren.

Ren sighed and looked at Nora. 'What do you think of him, Nora? You're being strangely quiet.' He asked, worried about Nora's abnormal behaviour, she was normally so cheerful.

'I think he just needs a friend. He said that he's never had one.' Nora replied, sounding very upset and staring into space.

All the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR turned their heads in curiosity to the sound of the door opening up revealing the man himself.

'I think they were talking about us.' Connor muttered to Kane so no one would hear him.

'_Probably more so you than me.'_ Kane said.

Connor slowly walked up to the seats, taking care not to look directly at anyone. As he passed Team JNPR, he felt a cold shiver run over him, as if they weren't exactly on his side so far. As he passed team RWBY, he couldn't help but glance at Ruby, and she smiled at him. This caused him to blush a little and he moved on.

When he reached a seat he liked the location of, Professor Port came into the room through the open door, his greying moustache clearly groomed.

'Greetings, class!' Port announced as he walked towards his desk in the centre of the classroom. 'Welcome to a new year at Beacon! Now, let's get down to business!'

Port turned away from the class ands walked to the board at the back of the room, picking up a tiny remote control along the way. He then pressed a button and turned back to the class, the screen now showing a picture of an enormous snake like Grimm.

'As you all probably know, this is a picture of a King Taijitu, an enormous snake like Grimm. Today, we will be looking into the weakness' of these fascinating but dangerous creatures, and my many adventures with them!'

The moment port mentioned the possibility of him storytelling, the majority of the class switched off.

'_A King Taijitu…' _Kane said to Connor, '_Remember the first time you saw one of those?'_

'How could I forget it?' Connor whispered as he slipped into reminiscence.

Many years ago… (Connor: 13 Years of age)

Rain pouring down on all sides. Trees everywhere, the droplets of rain reflecting off of the leaves. A lone bird sat upon a low hanging branch searching for a mate.

The bird immediately scattered as the branch it had been sat on was cut in half by a machete blade and Connor struggled through the bushes. Both his gauntlets were on his arms, one with a blade attached and the other without, as it was in his hand.

Connor continued to trudge forward through the leafy undergrowth, chopping branches and leaves as he went, occasionally raising a leg to step over a tree root.

'_We shouldn't be doing this.' _Kane told Connor as he continued to chop his way through the jungle.

'It makes no sense to be this close to the temple and not keep going.' Connor explained.

'_Mars said he doesn't know what could be guarding it. What if it's something you can't deal with?' _Kane asked.

'I can deal with anything that comes my way. Plus, Mars doesn't need to know. We can get to the temple, kill the guardian, and take the gemstone with no problems and then go back to camp.' Connor replied.

As Connor broke through another branch, it revealed a large clearing in the jungle and a large cave entrance in it.

'This is it!' Connor stated excitedly. 'Once we're in there, Kane, I can finally discover my own semblance, and then you can go!'

'_I told you it's not that easy. I can't just leave.' _Kane reminded Connor.

'Whatever.' Connor spat as he walked towards the cave, completely unaware of the massive snake slithering around the back of him.

The snake rose up its head, silently stalking Connor, preparing to finish him with one strike. When it was fully reared up, its head reached the tops of some of the smaller trees, making it roughly the same height as a double decker bus and it was just as wide.

Connor felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw an enormous shadow casting over him from behind.

'_MOVE!'_ Kane shouted at him with urgency.

Thanks to Kane's warning, Connor managed to roll forward just as the snake brought its venomous fangs down into the ground into the ground where Connor had been standing.

Connor turned around as quickly as he could and stood up to see the snake pulling its fangs out of the ground.

'What is this thing?' Connor yelled at Kane, scared out of his skin.

'It's a King Taijitu!' Kane replied, 'Aim for the head!' he advised.

The King Taijitu brought down its head again, Connor rolled backwards and its fangs smashed into the ground.

This time however, the snake was much quicker to react. It tore its fangs out of the soil and charged at Connor one more time. Connor had been expecting this repetitive attack style and punched downwards sending the snake face first into the dirt. He then flicked his blade back into place on his gauntlet and jumped onto the snakes head, preparing to finish it quickly.

Feeling Connor on its head, the King Taijitu lifted its head up and Connor flew off, landing in the dirt.

Beginning to panic, Connor changed his weapons into shotgun mode, causing them to transform into a military class, black shotgun, and he opened fire sending shotgun shells all around the clearing, only a few of them hitting the snake, but doing next to nothing.

The snake, sensing the fear in its prey, slowly slithered forward while opening its mouth to reveal its fangs.

'_CALM DOWN!' _Kane shouted, aware of Connors panicked state.

But this only panicked Connor more. He continued to fire shotgun shells at the snake, missing almost all of the time now, while it slithered closer to him and he crawled backwards.

The King Taijitus mouth was now completely open, Connor dropped his shotgun out of sheer fear and prepared for the end, to be swallowed whole and slowly digested.

After a few seconds, Connor realized that the snake hadn't moved. Something had happened. Suddenly, the snake went limp and fell to the ground, revealing a small, sharpened tree sticking out of its skull.

Connor leaned his head around the dead Grimm to see Mars standing behind the corpse.

Mars stood the in his long pale green cloak and suit, with his long dyed dark green hair flapping in the wind, staring right at Connor with a mixed look of disappointment and anger.

Connor nervously smiled and greeted him. 'Hey Mars. What's up?'

Mars breathed out deeply and then said, 'I am very disappointed in you.'

Connor's smile disappeared and he hung his head in shame. 'I'm sorry.' He muttered.

'You could have died!' Mars scolded.

There was a short silence between the two of them before Connor lifted up his head and spoke.

'At least the temple guardian's dead.'

Mars turned away from Connor and stared into the mouth of cave whilst the rain continued to fall down on the two.

'That wasn't the guardian.'

**Nothing like a nice cliff-hanger to keep people interested. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was very fun to write. Also hope you like the character of Mars so far. More will be revealed about him later. There will also be more flashbacks dispersed within the series. I'm currently working on the next chapter, so you guys won't be waiting long for it. Anyway, please leave reviews for me to read and follow the story for more awesomeness!**


	4. Chapter 4- Don't Mess With the New Kid

**Outlaws and Outcasts Chapter 4-**

**Don't mess with the new kid.**

**Welcome to the next chapter of Outcasts and Outlaws. Sorry that it's been a while since the last chapter was posted, I've had some trouble getting to a computer, but in the meantime I was busy writing more episodes, so expect a couple to come out during the weekend!**

Fire. Fire everywhere. Spreading throughout the village, taking lives.

Bodies, lying everywhere. All of them scarred, burned and bleeding.

One child stood. Alive, but scarred. His rage subsiding and turning into tears.

'Connor? Connor?'

Connor felt someone nudging his shoulder as he awoke from his nightmare. He raised his head and adjusted his eyes to the light, managing to make out a figure to his left.

'Ruby?'

'Class is over, you fell asleep.' Ruby told him as he got up out of his seat.

Connor looked around the classroom. Everyone else had already left. Ruby had stayed behind for him.

'Are you all right?' Ruby asked, sounding worried. 'You look terrible.'

Connor put his hand on his head to check his temperature and then replied, 'I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all.'

Ruby became even more worried at this and asked, 'What was it about?'

Before Connor could answer, Yang poked her head into the classroom door and yelled for Ruby to hurry up.

'Oh, I gotta go to lunch.' Ruby said and then asked, 'Do you want to come eat with my team?'

Connor looked at her in surprise. 'Really?'

Ruby smiled and said, 'I don't see why not. Besides, you probably don't have many friends in the short time you've been here.'

Connor thought for a moment. There were good reasons why the other students weren't being so friendly with him, so why was Ruby being so nice?

'So what do you say?' Ruby asked.

Connor looked to Ruby and smiled. 'I'll be there in a minute,' he assured her. 'I just have to check on something.'

Ruby smiled and cheerfully said, 'Okay, I'll meet you there.'

Ruby walked out of the room beaming at her success, leaving Connor to collect his thoughts.

'_You almost told her.' _Kane commented.'

Connor picked up his things from the desk and asked, 'Why is that so strange?'

'_You've never told anyone about it_.' Kane explained.

Connor didn't reply. He just walked out of the room without saying a word, not wanting to reflect upon that day.

When Connor arrived in the lunch hall, he spotted Yang sitting at a table on her own, presumably waiting for Ruby, and Team JNPR at a different table. Looking around some more, he saw Blake and Weiss sitting at a table with two guys he hadn't seen before, but he still couldn't find Ruby.

'I'm sure I had enough earlier.'

Connor followed the source of the noise to his left and saw Ruby standing at the food counter fumbling with some coins. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

Ruby let out a small scream and turned around, and then saw that it was only Connor and smiled.

'Oh, hi Connor!' I'm glad you decided to come!' She beamed.

'What seems to be the problem here?' Connor enquired.

'Oh, well…I lost some money and now I don't have enough to pay for this ice cream.' Ruby explained.

Normally, Connor would've just left it at that. He would've said goodbye and walked away, but he couldn't do that to Ruby. He wasn't sure why, but he felt obligated to help her.

'Which one is it?' Connor asked.

'it's the mint chocolate one, right there.' Ruby pointed out the mint chocolate flavoured ice cream, with an expensive price label.

'That's a pretty expensive ice cream.' Connor commented, wondering how Ruby had expected to be able to pay for it.

Ruby sighed, 'I know, but it's my favourite flavour.' Then she looked directly at Connor, giving him puppy eyes without even meaning to.

Connor was lost for words. Was she flirting? Maybe she didn't mean to, maybe she just really wanted that ice cream. Either way, he found himself reaching into his pocket, Ruby's face lighting up as he did so, and pulling out all of his money, then he placed it on the counter.

Ruby's smile of disbelief didn't leave her face as she took her ice cream and had a first lick. She shivered, the cold giving her a small brain freeze. Then she looked at Connor with sparkling eyes.

'Thank you so much!' She said.

Connor let out a little smile and joked, 'No problem, it was only all of my money.'

Ruby gasped and asked, 'It was?!'

'Yeah,' Connor admitted, 'But don't worry about it. I don't really need any money for myself.

Ruby's smile grew larger and then she looked over to Yang and waved her ice cream in the air.

Yang stared over at Connor. 'What's his deal?' She thought. 'He barely speaks to anyone else, but he brought Ruby an ice cream? What does he want with her?'

'I don't remember having ice cream as a kid.' Though Connor. 'My parents never had a chance to buy me one.' Thinking about his parents made him suddenly become very sombre and he didn't realise he was being watched.

'_Yang's staring at you.' _Kane informed him.

He looked up and saw Yang looking right at him and quickly looked away, hoping that Yang hadn't seen the tear run down his face.

But Yang had seen the tear, and with that she started to piece together the pieces of the puzzle. 'Connor Hikaru-Kodomo.' She thought. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

Connor looked at Ruby again. She was gobbling down her ice cream lightning fast, and was enjoying every bit.

'How does she do that?' He thought to himself. 'She's always so happy and cheerful and she makes me feel the same way. That's something I haven't felt in years.'

'_Oh, get a room.' _Kane teased.

'Shut up.' Connor thought.

Ruby gulped down the last bit of her ice cream and smiled. 'All right, I'm done!'

Connor asked, 'So what now?'

'Well, we were planning to go to Vale for the day.' Ruby told him. 'You can come if you'd like.'

'Really?' Connor couldn't believe how nice she was being to him. He'd never had friends before and now he seemed to have made one using ice cream.

Ruby assured him, 'Yang won't mind, let's go over and ask her.'

'Hey, new guy!'

Connor turned and looked in the direction of the table Blake and Weiss were sitting at. The two guys they were with were standing over there posing confidently. One had blue hair and a red jumper over his school uniform and the other had blonde hair, an open white shirt which showed off a six pack and a monkey tail.

'That makes him a Faunus.' Kane deduced.

The blue haired guy pointed at Connor and said, 'You're Connor right?' I'm Neptune and this is Sun.' He pointed to the monkey boy.

Sun stepped forward and announced, 'Rumour has it, you're pretty strong. How about an arm wrestle to prove it? With a 20 Len bet?'

Blake and Weiss both rolled their eyes at the two boys showing off their strength in an attempt to woo the ladies.

Ruby interjected, 'Actually, we were just about to head into-'

Connor put his hand in front of her and said, 'This won't take but a minute.'

Before Ruby could reply, Connor has stepped forward to talk with Sun and Neptune.

'I'll take you both on.' He announced, 'And we'll raise the bet to 40 Len.' This caused quite a commotion in the hall as he sat down to the opposite of the two and took their hands in his and prepared to wrestle, the money on the table.

'You know what to do, Kane.' He whispered as Nora stepped out from the crowd to start the match.

The moment Nora said go, the match was over within a second as Kane pumped power from into both of Connor's arms giving him enough strength to defeat both Sun and Neptune instantly.

Everyone watching was shocked into silence. Connor stood up from the table and took his prize money, more than enough to make up for the ice cream, as Neptune and Sun rubbed their wrists in confusion.

'How did you get so strong?' Sun queried. 'You always broke my wrist.'

Connor took a look back before walking away and saying, 'That, monkey boy, was my semblance.'

'What?! You cheated?!' Neptune yelled in confusion, but Connor was already long gone.'

On his way back to Ruby, he felt an impact on his right cheek and turned around to investigate. A team of 4 armoured guys were sitting at a table smirking at him, obviously looking for a fight.

'Do you want something?' Connor said in a harsh tone, hoping he could scare them out of fighting him.

The one in the middle of the group, who Connor assumed was the leader, was sitting down at the table while all of his team-mates stood. He responded to Connor's question.

'I know who you are.' He stated.

Connor stopped thinking rationally at that point. He rushed forward and grabbed the guys throat in one hand and pushed him down onto the table.

Then he whispered, 'I'm warning you, keep your mouth shut about who I am or you might end up getting hurt. If you know who I am, then you know not to mess with me.'

Everyone in the hall watched from afar as he assaulted Cardin, no one understanding what was going on.

'What's he doing?' Ruby thought, slightly scared. 'Did Cardin say something bad?'

Ruby looked at Sky Lark, a team member of Cardin's and saw him pull out a knife.

'Connor!' She yelled, 'Watch out!

Connor turned around quickly enough to see the knife but not quickly enough to stop it. Sky buried the knife into Connor's right shoulder blade, causing him enough pain to make him let out a small scream. He lost his grip on Cardin, who fell to the ground wheezing, and upper-cutted Sky with his bad arm which caused the blade to go deeper in.

The punch knocked Sky out instantly, and everyone stared directly at Connor, at his wounds and his eyes.

Blake looked right into them and couldn't help but notice a certain ferocity, and then as she looked, one of his eyes flashed black.

Blake stayed silent, taking note of what she had seen, knowing this was not the place to mention it.

Connor grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out, letting out another small scream, and he dropped it onto the floor. Then he made a beeline for the exit, and started to make his way to the medical bay.

'What have I done?' He thought as he trudged down the corridor holding his wound.

'_It was always going to happen eventually,' _Kane stated, _'let's just hope no-one else knows the truth about you and me.' _


	5. Chapter 5- A Visit to the Medical Bay

**Outcasts and Outlaws Chapter 5-**

**A visit to the medical bay.**

**Here's the next chapter guys! I'm able to type these up a little faster now since I have easier computer access so I'll hopefully be able to get them out more regularly, but don't worry, I'm not rushing them. In this chapter I'm going to introduce a semi-important OC, hope you like him.**

Throbbing pain, trying to ignore it. Blood dripping, trying to stay conscious, trying to keep pressure on the wound.

'_Don't be a baby, it's just a scratch.'_

Lost in a maze of a building. No idea where to go.

'_Why don't you just ask someone?'_

Struggling to keep consciousness, losing too much blood. Aura is failing to close the wound. Not going to make it.

'Connor? What happened to you?'

Connor, slowly walking, hunched over, comes to a stop and looks up. It's Ozpin and his coffee.

'That wound looks infected.' He notes. 'We should get you to the medical bay.'

Connor smiles weakly at the thought of a nice warm bed and nurses to tend his wound. He looks at Ozpin.

Ozpin's form shifts. A shadow, a silhouette of a man. The man Connor is scared of more than anything. The man that killed...

He falls backwards out of fear and cowers under the dark figure, crying and begging for mercy.

'Connor?!' Ozpin's voice says with concern. 'What's wrong?'

A hand reaches out from the darkness. It's just him and the man now; he can't even hear Kane anymore. The hand touches his shoulder and he blacks out.

Many hours later, Connor slowly opens his eyes. He looks around and sees nurses and a doctor walking around the room. He's in the medical bay, he made it.

'Connor?'

He slowly turned his head to the left and saw Ruby sitting in a chair next to his bed and weakly smiled.

'Connor!' She exclaimed as her grip around his hand tightened.

Connor straightened his back and propped himself up against his pillow, wincing as he did so. He looked down at his hand and saw it in Ruby's grip.

Ruby immediately blushes and let's go of his hand. 'Sorry.' She said 'I was worried about you that's all.'

Connor looks at Ruby in confusion. 'What happened to me?'

'_You fainted, you wimp.'_ Kane bullied.

Ruby explained, 'After what happened in the hall I tried to find you and get you to a doctor. I found you in the corridor with Ozpin. You were unconscious on the ground.'

Connor grew even more confused. 'Fainted? Unconscious? How?' He asked in succession.

Ruby continued, 'Ozpin said the knife that Sky stabbed you with was coated with a hallucinogenic poison. He had it on him as a backup for surprise Grimm attacks. It made you act weird.'

Connor looked away from Ruby and processed this. 'So I was hallucinating? That explains a lot.'

'_Yeah, like why you were being so wimpy.'_ Kane continued to bully.

Connor ignored him and spoke to Ruby.

'It was nice of you to come and see me.' Connor praised. 'We don't even know each other that well.'

'I know.' Ruby admitted, 'But I feel like we clicked, you know?'

Connor was really surprised at that. She genuinely liked him. He fell silent as he thought that over, forgetting Ruby was there.

'Connor, what did Cardin say to you?' Ruby asked, feeling slightly nervous that she was treading on thin ice.

'Cardin?'

'Cardin Winchester, The one you were fighting in the hall.' Ruby explained.

Connor wasn't sure what to tell her and ended up saying, 'Something he shouldn't have. Something I couldn't let him get away with.'

'But what?' Ruby continued to query, still nervous.

Connor looked away from Ruby and at a scar on the back of his left hand. 'You're treading some pretty thin ice there, Ruby.' He warned.

Ruby started to become a little frightened. 'I'm sorry I won't mention it again.'

Connor sighed. 'I won't hurt you, Ruby.' He assured her. 'There are just some things I'm not ready to talk about yet.'

Ruby looked down at her feet, feeling a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

He couldn't stand to see her like that. She was usually really happy. Now she was bringing him down too.

'A long time ago, when I was a kid, something very bad happened to me.' Connor admitted. 'I don't like to think about it but Cardin knew and he reminded me of it.'

Ruby looked up in curiosity. 'How did he know?'

'Let's just say that what happened to me was pretty big news at the time.' Connor said.

Then there was a short silence between the two before Ruby suddenly perked up and asked, 'Do you still want to come into Vale with me and my team?'

'I thought you would've gone by now.' Connor said.

Ruby smiled and told him, 'We postponed it because you're in here.'

Connor was incredibly surprised. 'You didn't have to do that for me.' He said.

'I thought you would've gotten used to it by now.' Ruby replied.

'Gotten used to what?' Connor asked.

'People being nice to you.' Ruby explained.

Connor thought about that. People had been a lot nicer to him so far, with the exception of a few certain individuals. Ruby especially had been really kind.

'Ruby...' Connor asked, 'Why are you being so nice to me?'

Ruby seemed confused by this question. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

Connor looked down at his scar again and explained, 'No one has ever been nice to me. I've always been an outcast. Even in my home town. Just because of my past.' He then clenched his fist and let out a tear.

'_Oh, you baby.' _Kane scolded.

'Shut up, Kane!' Connor thought, with that Kane was silent.

'I think no matter what happened in your past, you should still be treated as a normal person.' Ruby stated.

Connor looked up at Ruby, tears on the edge of his eyes, and stared right into hers.

'Ruby...thank you.' He sobbed.

There was a short silence between the two of them while Connor wiped the tears from his eyes, then Ruby spoke.

'So do you want to come into Vale tomorrow?'

Connor thought it over for a second and then replied, 'If I'm out of here by then, I'll come.'

Ruby smiled at her success and said, 'All right then. You get better soon.'

Connor smiled back at her as she left the room, leaving Connor to inspect his wound.

He looked down at his right shoulder. The knife had made a significantly deep and long cut, and had bled a lot. At that moment he wondered why he didn't have a bandage over it and moved his index finger towards it to give it a poke.

'I wouldn't recommend that.' Said a voice from the other side of the room. Connor looked up and saw a middle aged man with a goatee and a doctor's uniform under a lab coat walking towards him.

The doctor moved Connor's finger out of the way and inspected the cut. 'Hmm.' He said. 'You're definitely going to need stitches.'

The doctor then noticed that Connor was staring at him trying to figure out who he was. 'My apologies.' He announced, 'My name is Doctor Brian. I'll be tending to your wound.

Connor, still staring at Doctor Brian in confusion, replied, 'I'm Connor.'

The doctor stood up from examining Connor's wound and stated, 'Yes, I know who you are. Ozpin told me all about you.'

Connor lost rationality once again and tried to lift himself up and get to the doctor, but winced and fell back down.

'Don't worry.' Doctor Brian comforted. 'I know to keep it a secret.' Connor relaxed upon hearing this.

The doctor walked over to a table full of surgical tools on the other side of the room and pulled it to Connor's bedside. While he searched for the tool he required, he said, 'It really was awful what happened in the village that day.

This struck a nerve in Connor, and he was paralyzed by his memories of that day. The doctor noticed this and apologised. 'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought that up.'

He then found his tool, a pair of scissors, and began to cut the sleeve of Connor's shirt off to get easy access to the wound. He then put down the scissors and picked up a stitching set.

'This might hurt a little.' He warned.

Connor winced as the needle went in and out of his skin, sowing up the wound, causing Kane to tease him. _'Oh, stop being such a wimp.'_

'You shouldn't tease him, Kane. This procedure has made grown men cry.' The doctor advised.

Connor's eyes widened as the doctor finished the job. 'You can hear Kane?' He'd only ever come across one person besides himself who could hear Kane, and that person was no more. How could this Doctor hear him?

Doctor Brian explained, 'Anyone with a high enough level of telepathic training can hear him, so that's me and Ozpin.'

Connor was shocked; he'd never known that was all it took to communicate with Kane.

The doctor stood up and announced, 'There, all done. Now try to get some rest and you'll be ready to leave in no time at all.'

Connor asked, 'Do you think I'll be out by tomorrow?'

'As long as you rest up.' The doctor advised, 'And don't get into anymore fights before the stitches fall out.

The doctor walked out of the room and left Connor and Kane to talk.

_Don't get into anymore fights?' _Kane repeated. _'This guy doesn't know you as well as he thinks.' _

Connor nodded in agreement, 'Yeah, I can't help but get into fights. It's like I'm a magnet for trouble.

Connor thought back to that day at the village. How many people had Ozpin told? He fell into a deep sleep with that on his mind.

Kane however seemed uneasy, as if he sensed trouble, and stayed alert all through the night.

**So what did you think of the new character? Not much back-story yet, I know, but he will be popping up fairly regularly. Also, the next chapter will probably have some action in it. Hopefully it will be out in about 2 or 3 days. Until then, bye. **


End file.
